Jugando tu Juego
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,reconocido dueño de las empresas Uchiha,conocido mujeriego,conoce y juega con el sentimiento de las mujeres,hasta que conoce a Hinata Hyuuga.
1. Prologo

Hola, soy yo nuevamente con otra historia, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi clase de aritmética ¿raro no?, rápidamente se le conté a Pamela-antes de que me olvidara-y con ayuda de ella y algunos cambios aquí está el resultado, ahora que estoy de vacaciones de mitad de año, decidí publicarla.

El tema de esta historia es como malnacid... pueden ser los hombres, pero también como ellos pueden caer en sus propias redes, como una vez escuche por allí:

"_Porque detrás de un gran hombre; hay una gran mujer"_

_**Prologo**_

Sasuke Uchiha, de 25 años, un joven alto e imponente, su piel totalmente pálida que provocaba al tacto, su cuerpo era más que increíble y su rostro era como si estuviese hecho por los mismísimos ángeles, tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, distante y llena de un aura de misterio convirtiéndolo en alguien irresistible, asediado y envuelto en escándalos con las mujeres más hermosas de Japón, rico y con un gran futuro por delante.

A Sasuke no se le podía negar nada, desde pequeño siempre tuvo lo que quiso, al nacer en cuna de oro-como suelen decir-, en el seno de una familia adinerada, al chasquear los dedos automáticamente todo lo que quisiera se lo concedían.

Eso no cambio en el jardín de niños; preferido de los maestros -y maestras en especial-; en la primaria y secundaria: el mejor de la clase, el número uno en los deportes.

Ni que hablar de su familia, su padre Fugaku Uchiha, un famoso y exitoso empresario, dueño de las empresas de tecnología avanza Uchiha Corporación, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, una ex modelo y dueña de una reconocida línea de ropa y cosméticos y su hermano Itachi Uchiha ,un joven prodigio-y apuesto- empresario de las corporaciones en el exterior.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha podía catalogar su vida con una sola palabra: perfecta.

Sencillamente perfecta, perfecto trabajo, perfecta familia, perfecto físico, todo en su vida era perfecta.

Todo siempre fue perfecto, e incluso el tema favorito de los hombre; mujeres.

A parte de las importantes ventas a nivel nacional e internacional, su indiscutible talento y su joven ascenso al mundo de las empresas a una joven edad, Sasuke también era conocido por los escándalos que se decían del junto a mujeres, hermosa mujeres; actrices, modelos, cantantes, etc.

No había mujer que no pudiera resistirse a los encantos del Uchiha; o eso es lo que pensaba Sasuke, hasta que la conoció.

Bueno hasta aquí, este es como un pequeño prólogo de la historia, espero que les guste, el fanfic no creo que tenga más de 5 hojas, pero eso depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas.

Tal vez deba dar una advertencia antes de comenzar el fic, aquí Sasuke será un patán, pero no se preocupen al final tendrá su merecido-en otras palabras no tendrá un final muy bonito para Sasuke-, tal vez piensen que tengo algo contra él, y la verdad es que si, a pesar de ser uno de mis ídolos y la pareja ideal para Hinata Sama, nunca podré olvidar que por su culpa murió Itachi Sama TT_TT, si, es tonto pero aún estoy un poco resentida por eso.

Por su culpa se rompieron los sueños de Itakonaistas y Itahinaistas(a si se les llama), a pesar de ser Sasuhina de corazón, mi otra pareja era el Itahina.

Bueno hecho las aclaraciones, están advertidos fans de Sasuke.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara._


	2. Juego

Aquí estoy después de tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudaron a continuar con este fanfic

Y disculpen si cometí alguna falla en el proceso de escritura del capítulo anterior, ahora tratare de ser más cuidadosa en ese aspecto, bueno sin nada más que decir, comencemos:

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Juego_**

Los débiles rayos del sol se asomaban tímidos por las delicadas nubes de la ciudad de Tokio-Japón, hermoso lugar donde la actividad empezaba a notarse por el movimiento que hacen sus habitantes al desplazarse de un lugar a otro, de los puestos de las tiendas aledañas, de los carteles de anuncios y el inconfundible sonido del trafico matutino.

Los edificios-compuestos por hermosas construcciones y enormes rascacielos-eran alumbrados por los rayos del astro sol, dándoles un hermoso toque de resplandor a las ventanas que reflejaban el azul del cielo, dándole un aire casi divino al lugar.

Todo este paisaje era observado a través de unos espejos por unos ojos oscuros, Sasuke observaba la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas mientras ejercitaba los músculos de sus brazos haciendo flexiones en una barra que estaba sujeta al techo, el sudor resbalaba por su pálida piel, deteniéndose perezosamente por sus músculos hasta caer en su destino final, el pantalón de este.

Respirando agitadamente decidió concluir con el ejercicio de hoy, dando el abdominal número cien, el pelo oscuro se levanto de la alfombra en donde estaba echado y con paso calmado se dirigió escaleras arriba; a su habitación.

Entrando en ella rápidamente se despojo del pantalón de dormir que estaba usando, quedando solo en bóxers, sin importarle ese detalle se encamino hacia su baño personal, entrando en ella fue hacia la ducha y giro la perilla, se quito su ropa interior y entro en ella.

El agua fría logro relajar sus músculos aun calientes y tensos por su ejercicio matutino, alzando la cabeza el agua le dio de lleno y rápidamente tomo el shampoo y el jabón, usándolos en su cabellera negra y en su cuerpo, luego de terminar su ducha, salió envuelto en una toalla por la cintura, viendo el reloj fue hasta sus guarda ropa y saco una camisa blanca y una par de pantalones de vestir con una casaca a juego, luego de enfundarse en su típico atuendo de trabajo, vio nuevamente el reloj;7:15,frunció el ceño, se suponía que debía estar en su trabajo hace 15 minutos, pero de una y otra forma se le hizo tarde, con un bufido rápidamente se su puso su corbata y salió:

No sin antes despertar a la mujer que dormía en su cama.

Aun con el tráfico llego relativamente temprano, estacionando su hermoso convertible último modelo de color negro, bajo entregándole sus llaves al ballet, y rápidamente entro al hermoso edificio que imponente se alzaba frente al: las Industrias Uchiha.

Entrando por el recibidor, imponiendo autoridad a cada paso, Sasuke siempre atraía la mirada de todas las mujeres del edificio-o fuera de este-y eso le encantaba, le encantaba que todas lo desearan, pero que ninguna le podía tocar, se sentía como la fruta prohibida del paraíso y eso simplemente le encantaba,

Alimentaba su orgullo y ego de Uchiha y en especial de hombre, en especial después de una buena revolcada en la noche anterior, hoy estaba de un buen humor.

Viendo como cada fémina se detenía a mirarlo, hacia que una sonrisa llena de soberbia enmarcara su perfecto rostro, haciendo que varias mujeres se sonrojaran y los hombres lo fulminaran con la mirada, poco le importo eso, con paso lento-llenando su ser nuevamente de auto ego al escuchar suspiros al pasar-,se encamino hacia el ascensor, dónde entro como mínimo con cinco mujeres que lo veían con verdadera lujuria, entrando y viendo como las puertas se cerraban detrás del, no pudo evitar soltar otra sonrisa, oh realmente le encantaba y amaba ser el.

Después de salir del ascensor, dónde estuvo coqueteando con cinco mujeres a la vez -un nuevo récord-se adentro a el pasillo donde estaba su oficina, entrando en ella se acerco a su silla, era hora de ponerse serios, tomando unos papeles les dio una ojeada rápida, para después pasar a otro, pero antes de poder continuar el toque de la puerta detuvo sus acciones.

-adelante-contesto, viendo como entraban, de cabellos y ojos rojos, lentes y con diminuto traje entro Karin,su secretaria. Sasuke sonrió internamente, se había acostado un par de veces con Karin,y ella parecía provocarlo con cada paso y con la ropa que llevaba, "estúpida" era el pensamiento de Sasuke al verla caminar junto al él con un contoneo de caderas en un intento patético de seducción, al él nadie lo dominada, él era la ley y punto, si esa mujer creía que podía provocarlo y el caer ante ella estaba muy equivocada, le enseñaría quien es Sasuke Uchiha.

Para Sasuke, las mujeres eran solo un juego, un juego de una sola noche, después de aburrirte y conseguir lo que realmente querías, no sirven para nada más que para tener sexo, el lo sabía muy bien, cada noche estaba con una u otra desconocida, para él solo era diversión, para él las mujeres solo eran unas prostitutas con las cuales pasar la noche y después para nada servían.

Todas caían anta él, sin excepción, todas caían por su cara bonita o por su cuerpo de infarto; Sasuke era vanidoso ¿y qué?, el posee de sobra para regodearse de la suerte que tiene y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo por qué? , simple, porque él era Sasuke Uchiha y a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le decía no.

Como era común, nadie le decía no, al igual que su secretaria que estaba acostada en su escritorio, con la ropa semi abierta y jadeando sin parar.

-Ahhh Sasuke-chillo la mujer de cabellos rojos al sentir la mano experta de su jefe en su zona intima.

-shh,no quieres que nos descubran ¿Verdad?-susurro sensualmente en su oído mientras movía mas sus dedos en esa zona de placer.

-n-no yo no ah-jadeo la pelirrojo mientras mordía sus labios para callar los suspiros y gemidos que querían salir de estos.

-hmp-dijo el azabache, mientras que con una sonrisa de superioridad veía a la mujer retorcerse bajo de su cuerpo,-buena chica-completo mientras sentía como sus dedos eran apretados dentro de ella con fuerza, signo de que había llegado al orgasmo, antes de que se recuperara por completo se bajo los pantalones y los boxers, situándose en medio de sus piernas y entro en ella.

-¡Sasuke!-grito la mujer al sentirle, este solo le tapo la boca con la mano, mientras la penetraba con fuerza, sentía los gemidos y jadeos en su mano, alimentando mas su ego al ver que su acompañante no paraba de gemir.

-dime Karin-dijo con voz ronca-¿te gusta así?-le pregunto mientras la penetraba con más fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudiera de forma brusca contra el escritorio.

-s-sí-respondió la mujer en un gemido, después de que su boca fuera liberada de la mano del Uchiha y sus manos fueran hacia los brazos de este, para soportar las ondas de placer que sacudían su cuerpo.

-!responde!-exigió el pelo oscuro mientras dejaba de embestirla, para después entrar en ella de forma brusca y un tanto dolorosa.

-¡ah¡si¡ah,ah¡-grito la mujer, Sasuke satisfecho le pregunto.

-entonces-dijo con sorna-¿quién es tu dueño?

Al no obtener respuesta, nuevamente paro y entro en ella de forma brusca, Karin apenas podía soportar la sensación de su cuerpo, y de su boca no parecía soltar nada a menos que no fueran gritos de placer.

-¡responde maldita sea!-grito Sasuke, mientras masajeaba una de sus pechos y mordía el otro con fuerza.

-!ahhhh t-tu l-lo ah ah e-e-eres-gimió mientras sentía su segundo orgasmo cercano.

-¡quien tu!¡dilo!-grito nuevamente mientras sentía como el interior de Karin apretaba su miembro, señal de que terminaría.

-!AHHH TUU SASUKE UCHIHAA!-grito la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía la ola de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Sasuke al sentir esto la embistió más rápido para alcanzar su propia culminación.

-maldición-mascullo retirándose y terminando fuera de ella, manchando sus muslos y su sexo externo.

Sasuke intento regular su baja agitación, mientras veía a que ella apenas podía respirar, sintiendo más satisfecho, tomo el mentón femenino en sus manos y dijo:-si, ése soy yo, y que no se te olvide-recordó mientras se separaba de ella y se ponía correctamente los pantalones.

Después de vestirse correctamente, sé encamino hacia afuera de su oficina, no sin antes agregar.

-Karin-la aludida lo vio, mientras intentaba ponerse nuevamente la ropa-cuando regrese quiero que este todo limpio-sin decir nada más se retiro.

Después de limpiarse del sudor que surcaba su frente, Sasuke salió y fue a una cafetería cercana, puesto que no había tomado desayuno, por el ejercicio en su apartamento y en su "oficina" tenía hambre,

entrando al local vio como las meseras lo miraban con interés, nada sorprendido por sus reacciones se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y espero a que lo atendieran, no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que una mujer lo atendiera, "típico" pensó, viendo sin interés la carta e ignorando las coqueteos de la mesera.

-quiero un café negro con un par de tostadas-dijo mientras devolvía la carta.

-bien, y ¿No desea algo más?-pregunto con voz sensual, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ese era un claro tipo de disposición de esa mujer, comprobando su teoría que las mujeres son unas putas que solo sirven para la cama.

-no se-se hizo al interesante-tráeme mi pedido y tal vez cambie de opinión-concluyo con una sonrisa coqueta, viendo como la mujer sonreía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y meneaba sus caderas al irse.

Sasuke solo bufo, "estoy rodeado de mujeres fáciles "sé dijo mientras sentía la vista de todas en su persona, todas seguramente lo deseaban y el, bueno ¿quién era el para decirles que no?, no tenía el "corazón "para negarles el privilegio de conocerle.

Acabado su desayuno gratuito, si gratuito al sonreírle y susurrarle al oído a la cajera esta "encantada" no le cobro nada, con la condición de ir todos los días allí, Sasuke solo sonrió sabiendo que esa era la última vez que iba a ese lugar. Regreso a su oficina, viendo como su secretaria estaba en su escritorio fuera de su oficina, este la ignoro e ingreso en ella, encontrando todo en orden, como si no hubiera pasado nada,

Soltando un suspiro retomo su trabajo, nuevamente siendo este interrumpido por una llamada entrante:

-¿alo?-pregunto

-Sasuke sama-era Karin-su socio Naruto Uzumaki desea saber si puede aten...-no la dejo terminar

-no-dijo cortante, estaba de tan buen humor que no quería malograse la tarde estando con el dobe-dile que salí o yo que sé, pero que no estoy

-sí, pero el esta...-nuevamente fue interrumpida por un estruendo

Sasuke vio como su puerta rápidamente era abierta y de esta entraba un joven rubio, de ojos azules y de aproximadamente la misma edad y el mismo vestuario, este estaba agitado y con su ceño fruncido

-¡teme!-grito el rubio-con que no estás ¡¿eh?!-acuso mientras señalaba al aludido con un dedo

-dobe-fue la seca respuesta del azabache, mientras colgaba y ponía sus dedos en la sien, ahí se iba su buen humor

-¿dobe? esa será tu respuesta después de no vernos durante dos años-rezongo el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-que malo eres conmigo-lloriqueo

-ya está bien, basta-dijo el pelinegro hastiado-¿porque estás aquí?-pregunto

-uno no puede ir a visitar a su mejor amigo-se hizo el ofendido

El azabache alzo una ceja, mientras veía fijamente al rubio

-bien-respondió el rubio con aire derrotado-estoy aquí porque acabo de terminar algunas ventas en el exterior y...

-quieres que yo regularice su desarrollo ¿Verdad?-completo el ojinegro.

-jeje, me conoces-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-hmp-respondió el Uchiha

-¡por favor! Teme-suplico-tu eres mi única esperanza

-no tengo porque hacerlo-corto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡no seas malo! tú eres el mejor en ese campo que yo-expuso el Uzumaki

-hmp, entonces admites que soy mejor que tu-se burlo el moreno

-¡teme! urusai, vengo para que me ayudes y tu solo te burlas-se quejo el ojiazul

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, pero el siendo un hombre de negocios el tiempo era dinero y él sabía que no se quitaría de encima al dobe si no lo decía que si.

-dobe-dijo cortando las lamentaciones del otro-está bien, te ayudare, pero-corto antes de que el otro se le ocurriera saltar de alegría o algo parecido-solo lo haré si me dejas en paz-acordó

-que malo-dijo en un puchero-pero bueno-le resto importancia-es un trato-levanto su mano.

Sasuke a regañadientes estrecho su mano con el contrario

-sabia que me querías teme-dijo el ojiazul mientras sonreía

-hmp, no abuces dobe-respondió mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-no importa-contesto sonriente-además nos moríamos por verte

-¿nos?-pregunto mientras nuevamente se sentaba en su silla

-¡ah! cierto, Sakura chan va a matarme-expreso con cierto temor el ojiazul-ahora vuelvo-grito mientras salía corriendo de la oficina

-hmp-contesto el azabache retomando nuevamente sus notas, pasado unos segundos se escucho la conocida voz del rubio

-teme-dijo llamando la atención del Uchiha-te presento a Sakura Haruno y Sakura chan te presento al teme-concluyo con su "presentación"

Sakura quedo sorprendida, después de haber esperado un buen rato afuera en la recepción, ahora se encontraba con el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron y casi desfallecer en el momento que vio como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus perfectas facciones, sentía su corazón latir loco y su respiración acelerarse, lo sabía, se había enamorado.

Sasuke levemente se sorprendió al verla entrar, era una mujer bella, en especial con ese vestido que resaltaba su figura femenina, además de su extraño color de cabellos y ojos, pero no le dio importancia, vio como la mujer se sonrojaba con una mirada suya y como temblaba con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se rió para sus adentros, todas las mujeres eran iguales y ella no sería la excepción, porque en este momento, Sasuke Uchiha había elegido otra víctima, otra más para su _juego_.

_Continuara_

Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, tal vez se preguntaran que hace Sakura y Naruto allí, pero no se preocupen, ellos tienen un papel fundamental en la historia, y la otra pregunta seria en donde aparecerá Hinata, no se preocupen, ella aparecerá periódicamente, solo diré que pronto.

Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara._


End file.
